Brestia
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Principal Celestia admires the most impressive of breasts. Her own. [Breast Fondling] [No Sex] [EQG]


Principal Celestia stretched in front of the mirror. Soft pops cracked up and down her spine as she thrust her chest forward. It was one of those little morning rituals she had, even if she wasn't quite sure why she did so.

The summer heat was upon the town in full force. Her air conditioner worked fine, but outside the covers would then be too cold, and inside much too hot. She thusly compromised by snuggling under the covers with little more than a bra and panties. She never considered herself a nudist, but there was still a liberating feeling of being in so little. It was made even more appealing by the fact none would chastise her in the confines of her own home.

Her hand fell to her hips. She really was much too skinny. Luna had inherited her mother's curves, but Celestia was a stick from top to bottom. Very leggy with not much separating her waist from her hips, her only defining attribute was what she was staring at in the mirror. Luna got got the curves, but she got the rack.

Celestia's hands trailed up her smooth stomach. No matter what, she could never put on enough weight to even out her proportions. Her delicate fingers tickled her belly button and she giggled a little. Her bed head made several errant strands of her rainbow mane spill across her front in waves, but they all parted to let her massive assets stand proud.

Each hand cupped the bottom of a breast and held it there. Taking the time to play with herself was always an option, and she knew by past experience that her breasts were enough to send her to orgasm when handled correctly, but she wasn't quite in the mood for a morning rubdown. She lifted each one slowly, watching her tits gyrate in the mirror like a lava lamp.

She reached between the valley and undid the clasp. Her breasts sprang free from their confines and she gave a pleasant hum of appreciation as the cool air brushed across her nipples. She took the moment to brush her lengthy locks behind her until she had an unobstructed view of herself.

Bright pink nipples were rapidly stiffening as they felt the AC cooling her skin. She placed a manicured hand below each breast again and started circling each tit. An ember of excitement lit in her gut, but she did nothing to stoke the fire other than feeling the soft skin under her fingertips. She could the contrast of color between her hands and her breasts where she had gotten a light tan. She wondered what she'd look like if it was even out across her perfect tits, those globes standing proudly before her. Age had given her a noticeable sag, but their sheer size, far larger than her hands could hold, was enough to give her a sense of pride. There was something about her large breasts that intimidated other women. Even Abacus, as frigid as she was, faltered when Celestia made her generous, gorgeous bosom more noticeable. No doubt even a fair portion of her students had fantasies about her. Not that she minded, as long as they kept them to themselves.

Her admiration reached its peak and she finally glomped her own tits with a gentle smack. A coo escaped her lips and she shifted back and forth, rolling the nipples between her fingers. She wondered what would happen if one of her students ever got to see her as she was now, playing with herself shamelessly. She wasn't even masturbating, just giving herself her daily appreciative grope before dealing with the usual paperwork droll that came with running a school. They respected her enough to probably not say a word and swear to silence. Still... the thought crossed her mind if one wanted to push their luck. Rampant teen hormones were notoriously one-tracked when it came to the pleasures of the flesh. Even the fairer sex had caught her eye on occasion after a certain Friendship Games with a certain dean.

But students were still students. Far too young for her, yet the idea of being admired still stood, to see her students worship her not just for holding the school together after repeated magical incursions but for finally seeing her as a woman.

She pinched each nip firmly and the brief moment of pain quickly turned to pleasure and she moaned into the air. But that was it. Playtime was over. Gathering her clothes and utilities she prepared for a shower. She had to be at school in a hour, but she enjoyed the moment nevertheless.

Where did she put Cadance's number?


End file.
